The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Little Sundial’.
The new Coreopsis originated from an open-pollination of an unnamed selection of Coreopsis hybrida, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Coreopsis hybrida, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Coreopsis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Coreopsis by cuttings in a controlled environment in Noordwijkerhout, The Netherlands since 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Coreopsis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.